


Assets

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Cadet Jim, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Humor, Jim rocks booty shorts, M/M, Professor Spock, Romance, Sexual Content, Spock can't help but stare, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wishes to socialize more so he tries a sports bar restaurant where the waitstaff wear barely there clothing.  One waiter, Jim, has assets that Spock can't keep his eyes off of.   </p><p>I'm not good with summaries.  Basically: Jim wears tight, short shorts for his uniform and only the shorts. (Think Tallywackers mixed with Hooters) Jim flirts with a blushing Spock and they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assets

**Author's Note:**

> Snow is still outside, so here's oneshot! It has two chapters though as this came out to be twenty-five pages :)

Spock sat alone in the cafeteria of Starfleet Academy and listened to the conversations around him.  While he had been at the academy for a few years and was now a professor, he had not made any friends.  One of his students, though, had started more conversations with him that were not all about the course or Starfleet.  He guess that if he continued to socialize with her, she would become a friend.

 _Friends are illogical…however,_ Spock thought.  _One or two that share common interests would be pleasant._

Spock sat up in his seat and looked around at the patrons sitting near him.  Most were cadets in their red uniforms. 

“…that game was unbelievable last night,” Spock heard a males voice say from just behind him. 

“I know.  We’ll have to go back to Assets to watch the next one,” a female replied.  

“You went to Assets without me? You know I love that place,” a different male said.

The female laughed. “Is it the amazing food you love or the company?”

Spock tuned the rest of the conversation out.  He arched a brow, _Assets? Must be a restaurant. Perhaps that would a logical place to meet friends. What an odd name for a restaurant._

* * *

 

After checking online about Assets, Spock found out that it was a sports bar and restaurant that served some vegetarian entrees.  Spock put on a new sweater his mother had made him with a pair of black slacks and left his apartment. 

The outside of Assets looked no different from any other restaurant.  Spock opened the door and went up the hostess desk and looked around.  His eyes went wide at seeing how the waiters and waitress were dressed.  Females were in either tight short shorts or short skirts with cropped tops that left their midriff bare.  The males had equally tight short shorts and were not wearing shirts, only skinny ties or bowties around their neck, leaving the world to see their toned bodies.

The tips of Spock’s ears tinted green as he saw that the wait staff’s name tags were their names written across their behinds.  Spock looked away, thinking this was a mistake.  He turned and tried heading for the door to leave when someone appeared and blocked his way. 

“And where are you going?” the aesthetically pleasing blonde male standing between Spock and the door asked with a sly smile.  Spock met the blonde’s gaze and found himself lost in the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen.  Spock also found he had forgotten how to talk.

“You leaving so soon? You just walked in,” Spock’s blonde beauty asked him.  Spock adverted his gaze from the mesmerizing eyes and immediately regretted it as his eyes went down the beauty’s hairless bare chest to right below his navel where his blue short shorts rest low on his hips.

Spock’s eyes went back up to the man’s face and saw he was grinning at Spock.

“Well? Leaving?”

Spock knew he should but for some reason shook his head. The blonde’s grin got bigger.

“Great.  You can sit in my section. It’s the best,” the man then moved passed Spock.  Spock turned and his eyes went right to the man’s ass.

 _Jim_ was sprawled across the pert behind and Spock couldn’t help but follow Jim through the restaurant to his section.

“This is the best table in the house,” Jim said, holding a chair out a two seater for Spock.  Spock nodded and sat down.  Before he could move his chair closer to the table, Spock was quite surprised to find his lap occupied by Jim.  Spock stiffened up as Jim sat diagonally in his lap, his side to Jim’s chest. Spock was not used to such close and personal contact as Jim picked up a menu from the table and held it for Spock to see.

“I see you are a Vulcan. Never had one of your kind in here before.  But luckily I did a report on Vulcans in middle school so I know you are a vegetarian, right?”

Spock nodded, still unable to speak.

Jim smiled, “Great because we have an amazing vegetarian strew that I think you’d love.  What do you say?”

Spock nodded.

Jim chuckled, “I take it you’re man…Vulcan of few words, huh?”

Spock nodded.

“So I know what you want to eat…what would you like to drink?”

Spock blinked.

Jim smiled and opened the menu he was holding. “We have lots of beer choices, sodas, water, limeaide, iced tea, hot tea…”

“Hot tea,” Spock blurted out, surprising Jim. 

Jim looked to Spock from the menu, his eyes twinkling. “He speaks.”

Spock nodded.

Jim laughed then wrapped an arm around Spock’s shoulders.  “You’re just shy aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

Spock mentally yelled at his penis to not get excited.

“I’ll go put your food order in and get you your tea.  So, sit tight and don’t run off on me,” Jim said before standing up and walking away from Spock. 

Spock’s eyes follow Jim’s ass until it disappeared into the kitchen area.  Spock looked to the table top and sighed.

_Should have stayed at home.  Friends are illogical. Jim is illogical._

* * *

 

Jim busied himself with getting the cute Vulcan’s tea ready as one of his coworkers came up to him and gave him a look.

“Yes, Christine?” Jim asked, glancing to the women.

“You have a Vulcan in your section.”

“I know.”

“I want him.”

Jim laughed and shook his head. “In your section or in your _section_?”

Christine rolled her eyes. “Don’t be dirty, Jim…but yes, both.  He’s cute.”

“Yes he is and he’s in my section.”

“I’ll trade you for the Bolian.  You know he’s a big tipper.”

Jim picked up the tea and turned to Christine. “I work here because its fun, not because I need the money.  Besides, maybe this Vulcan will leave me a big tip.”

“I doudt it if you keep touching him.”

“Shit,” Jim fussed at himself, remembering his middle school paper.  “Touch telepaths.  Oh, well I think its skin to skin contact. I only touched his clothes.”  Jim then smiled at his friend then left the kitchen and went over to the Vulcan’s table.  He placed the hot tea in front of the Vulcan then put a hand on his hip and looked down at the cutie.  The Vulcan looked up to Jim.

 _Such beautiful brown eyes,_ Jim thought.  _And cute ears._

“So, live around here?” Jim asked.

The Vulcan nodded.

“Work around here?”

The Vulcan nodded.

“Cat got your tongue?”

The Vulcan arched a brow. “No.”

“Can you say other words besides ‘no’ and ‘hot tea’?”

“Yes,” the Vulcan replied with a very small hint of a smirk.

Jim smirked back then heard one of his other customers call for him.  He huffed and looked behind him, giving the handsy Andorian a smile and holding up one finger to single he’d be there shortly.  Jim looked back to cute Vulcan and reached a hand out to touch his shoulder.

“I have to check on my other customers, but I’ll be back soon with your stew. Okay?”

The Vulcan nodded which made Jim chuckle.  He removed his hand from Spock then walked away.

* * *

 

Spock watched Jim walk over to a table with an Andorian male and two human males.  Jim sat in one of the human’s laps and smiled at the group.  Spock clenched his fists under the table, illogical hating that Jim was touching another that wasn’t him.

Spock looked away and moved his hands onto the table.  He picked up his tea with one hand while he grabbed a gaming PADD that was on the table.  He sipped his tea and started a game of chess.

* * *

 

Jim picked up his Vulcan’s stew and walked over to the table.  The Vulcan was concentrating on a PADD in front of him so Jim walked slowly and quietly so he could peep over his shoulder.  Jim saw he was playing a game of chess and smiled.

“You should move your knight to D7.  You’ll trap the king,” Jim commented.  

The Vulcan looked up and nodded, doing as Jim said.  The game faded then said the Vulcan was a winner.  Jim chuckled then moved to sit the stew bowl on the table in front of the cutie.

“Voilà,” Jim said, presenting the food.

“Thank you,” the Vulcan said.

“Two more words from you,” Jim teased. “Do you talk this much to all the cute waiters?”

“Perhaps.”

Jim smiled. “Can I get your name or should I call you Mr. Cute Pointy Ears?”

“Spock. Please do not call me that other name.”

Jim nodded. “Of course, Mr. Spock.” Jim then reached out and placed his hand on Spock’s covered forearm.  He rubbed his thumb against the fabric. “Enjoy your food.  I’ll come back and bother you in a little while.”

* * *

 

Spock nodded and watched Jim leave.  Spock scooted his chair closer to his table and picked up a spoon.  He tried the stew and found it be pleasant tasting.  Spock glanced up from his stew and found a blonde waitress staring at him from across the room.  She noticed him looking then blushed, ducked her head, and walked away quickly.

 _Odd,_ Spock thought.  He looked around the room and focused on Jim’s posterior.  His waiter was bent over a table, smiling and laughing with a group. 

Spock growled low in his chest and looked away.

* * *

 

Jim made his way to Spock’s table and saw an opening.  He smiled as he got to Spock then sat in the Vulcan’s lap, sideways, wrapping his arms around Spock’s neck.

“Hey, you.  How was your dinner?”

Spock sat still and nodded. “Pleasant.”

“That’s good.  Now what would you like for dessert?” Jim asked, licking his lips.  Jim knew how to get customers to buy things and he hoped Spock was no different. 

Spock’s eyes darted to Jim’s lips before looking back to Jim’s blue eyes.  “I do not require dessert.”

Jim pouted. “Really?  We have a good…”

“Sweets do not agree with Vulcans, Jim, but thank you for asking.”

Jim’s pout went away and he smiled. “Alright then, no dessert.  Do you…want your check?”

“Yes please.”

Jim nodded and got off Spock’s lap.  He turned to the table and picked up the gaming PADD and pressed a few buttons. Spock’s check appeared on the PADD’s screen. He placed it on the table in front of Spock and smiled.

“It was a pleasure serving you this evening, Mr. Spock.  I hope you’ll come back sometime soon.”

Spock nodded and Jim turned to leave then looked back to Spock.

“I work Mondays, Wednesdays, Friday and Saturdays from five to closing at midnight,” Jim told him then walked away. 

* * *

 

When Jim looked over to Spock’s table several minutes later, he found it empty.  He sighed. He liked the Vulcan and hoped he comes back again.  Jim went over to a computer terminal behind the bar and checked to make sure Spock paid, not that he didn’t think the Vulcan would.  Jim pulled up the check and his eyes widened.

“Cool!”

“What?” his friend and roommate Bones asked from where he sat at the bar with a beer in his hand.

Jim turned to his friend and smiled. “My last table left me a fifty percent tip.”

“How much was their ticket?”

“Not much, but still, fifty percent tip is great.”

“Whatever, now get me another beer.”

Jim leaned against the bar and stared at his friend. “Wanna be nicer about it?”

Bones rolled his eyes before saying, “Hey, sweet cheeks, can you get me another beer please?”

Jim sighed, “Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

 

Jim pouted from where he was leaning against a wall near the kitchen.  It had been a week since cute Vulcan, Spock, had stopped by and he hadn’t been back since.  He stared at Spock’s table that was empty until someone whistled at him.  He closed his eyes and kept from telling the whistler to fuck off before opening his eyes and smiling at the Efrosian.

He walked over to the table and kept his distant in case the customer got handsy.  “Can I help you with something?”

* * *

 

Spock walked past Assets for the seventh time.  He had arrived to the restaurant twenty minutes prior but could not bring himself to go in.  He did want to see Jim, though.  The blonde had been in his mind since they first met a week ago.

He had meditated and tried to keep the illogical thoughts away but he felt drawn to the human in a way he did not understand.

Spock finally internally sighed and entered the restaurant.  The hostess smiled at him and was about to say something when the blonde female waitress from before came up to him and touched his bicep.

“You’re back,” she said.  “Why don’t you sit in my section this evening?”

Spock opened his mouth to say no but the woman pulled him along.  He glanced to her posterior, which wasn't as nice as Jim, and saw her short shorts read _Christine_.

They were almost to a table when Spock’s other arm was grabbed and he was pulled back, out of Christine’s hold.  Spock turned to this new person and saw it was Jim.  He lit up inside; his heart beating faster than normal.

Jim smiled at Spock and linked their arms together, coming to stand next to Spock like they were a couple.  Jim looked to Christine and raised his brows.

“Christine Chapel, can I help you?” Jim asked.

Christine huffed and then turned and left them.   Jim shook his head then led Spock over to the same table he sat at a week ago. Spock sat down after Jim pulled the seat out for him.  And just like last week, Jim promptly sat down in Spock’s lap.

“Howdy, stranger,” Jim said, wrapping his arms around Spock’s neck.  “Thought I wouldn’t get to see my favorite Vulcan ever again.”

Spock kept his hands down and nodded. “I was unable to get away from work.” Not exactly a lie as Spock did have a hundred or so essays and tests to grade that week.

Jim smiled, “Well I’m glad you’re here now.  Hot tea?”

“Yes.”

Jim got out of Spock’s lap then walked away.  Spock watched Jim leave, his short shorts extra tight this evening.  Spock swallowed and looked to the table top. Jim stirred up desires in him and he didn’t know how to handle it.

* * *

 

Jim wanted to hang out more with the cute Vulcan since he hadn’t seen him in a week.  His costumers that night weren’t that attention seeking with him so he spent most of his time at Spock’s table.  In Spock’s lap.

They played a couple chess games while they waited for Spock’s stew.  Jim figured Spock had never lost a game before as the Vulcan got the cutest grumpy look when Jim had beaten him. While Spock ate, Jim sat across from him and they discussed the sporting games on the various screens throughout the restaurant.  Jim laughed everything Spock said something illogical. For the first time with a guest, Jim wasn’t acting. He really enjoyed Spock’s company.

Jim left Spock alone for a few minutes and went to the bar to make a drink for another customer.  Jim looked to Spock across the restaurant and saw him staring.  Jim grinned and waved which made the Vulcan look away immediately. 

“Stop flirting with the Vulcan,” Bones grumbled from where he sat across from Jim at the bar. 

“Can’t help it, he’s cute,” Jim replied.

“Jim, they’re emotionless robots.”

“Not this one.”

“Jim, he’s a client.”

Jim snorted and looked to his friend with a raised eyebrow. “Excuse me? A client?  What do you think I do here, Bones?”

Bones sat up straighter on his stool and sighed. “That’s not what I mean.  I’m not implying that you’re a...a…”

“Hooker?”

“Yeah that.  I just mean…he’s here just like everyone else is here. To ogle hotties in tight, short clothes.”

“I don’t think Spock’s here for that.  The first time he was here he looked so lost and confused like he didn’t realized what he’d walked into.”

“And yet he’s back.”

“Bones…”

“I just don’t want you getting your heart broken again. That debacle with Gary last year really hurt you.”

Jim shook his head. “Gary was a mistake. A big fucking mistake. Spock…he wouldn’t treat me like shit.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t, just…be careful.”

“I will, Bonesy.  I’ll see you later at home.” Jim said before taking the drink he’d made over to the right table.  He mingled with his customers then moved on to another table to check on them.  After a few mintues he finally made it back to Spock’s table where he took his seat back in Spock’s lap.

“Now, where were we?” Jim smiled and asked.

“We were discussing the fall of Rome.”

“Right, so did you know that Emperor Nero had two husbands?”

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim waved at Spock as the Vulcan left before checking on Spock’s check.  Jim smiled and saw sixty percent tip was left this time.

* * *

 

A month and a half later, Spock stood inside the Vulcan Embassy and waited for his parents to come down from the apartments.  Spock and his father were still hardly speaking since Spock chose Starfleet over the VSA.  His mother, though, refused to be a part of their stubbornness and made sure their family still got together from time to time.

Spock held his hand up in a Vulcan salute as his parents approached him.  His mother wore a lovely dress more suitable for San Franscico’s climate with her hair down over one shoulder while his father wore a standard Vulcan robe.

“Spock, my kan-bu,” Amanda smiled. 

“Mother, please,” Spock responded as his mother hugged him.

“You’ll always be my baby.” 

Spock patted his mother’s back before she drew away and looked him over. 

“I’m glad that you wear the sweaters I send you.”

“I also wear the socks and underwear you send, but I do wish you would cease sending underwear. I am capable of purchasing those on my own.”

Amanda chuckled. “Of course.”

Spock nodded and then looked to his father.  Sarek raised a hand in a ta’al at his son but remained silent so Spock didn’t say anything to him either.

Amanda shook her head.  “So, Spock where are you taking us for dinner?”

“There is a vegetarian bistro…”

“No, why don’t we go to that place you mentioned to me in our last communication.  The…sports restaurant.”

Spock kept his eyes from widening as he shook his head. “I do not believe you or father would enjoy…”

“Nonsense,” his mother interrupted. “I used to love going to those places when I was your age.  Let’s go to it.”

Spock reluctantly nodded. “If you insist.”

 _I wish to die,_ Spock thought as he turned and left the embassy with his parents.

* * *

 

Spock kept his head down as he opened the door to Assets for his parents.  He waited a few seconds before finally entering behind them.  His mother’s eyes had widened as she took in the sight of the wait staff.

“Oh my,” she said. 

“If you wish to leave,” Spock started to say but his mother shook her head.

“No, no, Spock. It’s fine.  Right, Sarek?”

Spock glanced to his father and saw he had a brow raised, looking at a passing Orion dressed in a tight short skit and crop top.

“Sarek,” Amanda said a little sternly.  Sarek quickly looked to his wife.

“If Spock wishes to leave…” Sarek tried but Amanda huffed and went to the hostess desk.  Spock recognized the hostess. She smiled at him then led them to a four top table in Jim’s area.  Spock wished the ground would open and swallow him up as he took a seat across from his mother while his father sat next to her.

“The vegetarian stew is quite pleasant,” Spock said, avoiding eye contact with his parents.  He glanced to the side and mentally sighed as he saw Jim approaching.  He met Jim’s gaze, seeing an amusing twinkle in those blue eyes.

“Good evening,” Jim said when he came to their table.  “I am Jim and I will be your waiter this evening.” Jim then looked to Spock and smiled. “Howdy, Spock.”

“Jim,” Spock replied.

Amanda looked between Jim and Spock and smiled.  She looked up to Jim and asked, “Does my son come here often?”

The tips of Spock’s ears went green as Jim laughed and nodded.

“Just once a week for the vegetarian stew, ma’am,” Jim replied.  “And you can’t be his mother.  You must’ve had him when you were a teenager.”

Sarek raised a brow at Jim and mentally fumed. Amanda was his and was definitely not a teenager when they met. Amanda mentally calmed her mate before saying to Jim, “Oh, you flatterer.  I see why Spock comes here.”

Jim’s cheeks tinted a light red in response. “So, what may I get you three to drink? Hot tea? Water?”

“I am certain my Vulcans would love hot tea while I would like a glass of your house red.”

Jim leaned down towards Amanda. “Our house red comes in a box from the grocery store down the street. Might I recommend…” Jim then pointed to a red wine on their wine list on the menu.

Amanda nodded so Jim told them he’d be back then turned and left.  Amanda eyed Jim’s name on his shorts and chuckled. She looked to her son and saw he was avoiding looking at her.

“I definitely know why you enjoy coming here,” she said.

“The stew is quite pleasant,” Spock insisted.

Sarek eyed his son and nearly rolled his eyes. _He is enamored with the barely dressed waiter._

 _No, shit,_ Amanda replied.

* * *

 

Jim put in the orders for three vegetarian stews then went back to Spock’s table and sat in the vacant seat next to Spock. Jim had been slowly falling in love with the Vulcan since the first night Spock had shown up in the restaurant.  Jim smiled at Spock then looked to his mother.

“Now what was Spock like as a baby, Mrs…um…?” Jim asked.

“Amanda is fine, Jim.  And Spock was a good baby.”

“Really? No trouble because he seems like he was a handful.”

“Jim…” Spock tried but Amanda had interrupted him.

“Well he did used to run around naked as a toddler,” Amanda.

Jim chuckled and looked to Spock. “I believe that.” Jim then looked back to Amanda. “Got pictures?”

Amanda huffed out a light laugh and shook her head. “Not on me, but perhaps I’ll stop by again before Sarek and I leave and show you some.”

“No, Mother,” Spock tried but Jim reached a hand out and gently squeezed his wrist.  Their skin touching briefly but it was enough for Spock to recognize Jim was his t’hy’la. Spock shut up and stared at where Jim was touching him.

“Now, c’mon Spock.  You can’t deny me cute baby pictures,” Jim said, looking to Spock.  The Vulcan looked up into Jim’s blue eyes and wished his parents were not there.

Amanda and Sarek eyed their son and Jim and both realized something.

 _I do not believe Jim would be a suitable…_ Sarek tried but Amanda mentally hissed at him.

_Sarek, you chose to marry an illogical human. If Spock wishes to be with Jim then we will be supportive.  It’s not like he and T’Pring are bonded anymore._

_I just think…_

_You haven’t spoken more than two sentences to him since he joined Starfleet. You get no say in who he chooses as a mate._

Sarek internally sighed. He knew he had messed up with that and he needed to rectify his relationship with his son.

Amanda and Sarek looked to Jim and Spock and realized they were still staring into each other’s eyes.  Amanda smiled then cleared her throat, getting the love birds’ attention.

Jim blushed and stood up. “I’m gonna go and check on your food.”

Spock watched Jim walked away before looking to his parents.

“What…research are you working on at Starfleet, sa-fu?” Sarek asked.

Spock was slightly taken back. His father hadn’t ask him about Starfleet ever before.  He felt a foot nudge in under the table so he started to explain his research.

* * *

 

Jim kept his distance after dropping the food off at Spock’s table.  The Vulcan and his family were just so adorable and Jim wanted to say and hang with them but he knew he’d fall more in love if he did.  Jim did go back to tell them goodbye as they started to leave.  They left him a good tip, but Jim didn’t care about that.  He’d been giving his tips from Spock to his coworkers anyway. He didn’t feel right taking money from the Vulcan. 

Jim wished Spock would ask him out but it was against restaurant policy to accept a date from a customer on the premises.  Jim sighed then went back to work, not really enjoying it anymore.

* * *

 

The next day, Spock sat in a café near Starfleet.  He had changed out of his professor uniform and was in another sweater his mother had knitted him.  He read through his notes for a class the next morning ignoring the sounds of the other patrons entering the café or leaving.  He did look up when he heard someone approach. 

His eyes went wide seeing Jim standing there in a red Starfleet cadet uniform.

 _No,_ Spock thought. _You cannot be a cadet._

Jim smiled at him. “Hey, Spock. I um…I’m glad I ran into outside of work.”

“Hi,” Spock managed to say. 

Jim looked to the clock on a wall nearby. Jim groaned out loud before looking back to Spock. “Sorry, I have a class in twenty minutes.  Um…look, do you want to go out with me? Tonight perhaps?”

Spock found himself nodding before he thought he should say ‘no’.  He was a professor and Jim was a cadet, but the beautiful smile Jim gave him made his stomach flutter.

“Great! Tonight…um…Luca’s Ristorante at 7?”

Spock nodded.  Jim then looked to the clock again and swore. “Shit, I gotta go, Spock. But I’ll see you tonight.  Bye.” Jim then turned and rushed from the café.  Spock watched him leave then remembered Starfleet regulations.  He sighed out.

_I cannot meet him for dinner.  Why did I say ‘yes’?_

* * *

 

Jim arrived to the restaurant a little early and made sure he got a nice table for them.  Jim dressed in a light blue button up shirt and khaki pants that fit him snuggly.  He smiled at the waitress and order a hot tea for Spock and a virgin Piña colada for himself as he waited for his date.

Thirty minutes later, Spock’s hot tea was cold and Jim was on his second colada but it wasn’t a virgin.

 _He must be running late,_ Jim told himself.  _Should’ve exchanged contact info._

The waitress came up to the table again and gave Jim a small look of pity.  Jim kept back a mean look and ordered another non virgin drink.

After waiting for the Vulcan for over almost an hour and a half, Jim was angry and upset…and just a bit tipsy.

“Fuck him,” Jim told himself.  He shook his head at his foolishness.

 _Why’d he wanna date me anyway?  I’m just…fuck him._ Jim motioned for the waitress and ordered a couple shots which he downed then paid the check and left the restaurant. 

* * *

 

Bones looked up as he heard a banging on the dorm room door. He shook his head, thinking the damn young cadets were pranking him and went to open the door and yell at them.  When the door opened though, Bones found his roommate sitting on the floor next to the door.

“Hey! Bonesy! How’d you find my keys?” Jim slurred before trying to stand up.  Bones sighed and help his friend stand straight then helped him over to his bed.

“We don’t have keys, Jim, and why are you drunk?”

“Vulcans suck balls,” Jim replied, plopping down onto his bed.

“I don’t want to know what you and hobgoblin did.”

“We didn’t do anything. He never showed.  That’s why he sucks.”

Bones sat next to Jim on the bed and mentally cursed the Vulcan.  “Jim, I’m sorry. Want me to track him down and kill him?”

Jim closed his eyes and shook his head. “No.  I just…I wanna know why?  Am I not good enough for him? Not smart enough?”

“Jim, no, don’t think like that. You are a smartass at times and can be insufferable…”

Jim sulked, “Way to cheer me up.”

Bones sighed and laid next to his friend on the bed, pulling him into his arms. “Jim, you’re perfect and that fucker is just a complete idiot for not knowing what he just gave up. You beautiful, smart, and just a great guy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.  Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Jim cuddled his friend. “You wanna marry me?”

Bones snorted. “Sorry kid, you’re cute but not my type.”

Jim chuckled, “You’re not my type either.  Too much like a brother.”

Bones hugged Jim tighter then kissed the top of Jim’s head. “That Vulcan is an idiot, Jim. Forget about him.  He’s not worth your love.”

Jim nodded but inside thought his friend was wrong. Spock was perfect and Jim knew he wouldn’t forget him.

* * *

 

A week later, Spock felt mentally drained from not seeing Jim or even showing up for the date.  He laid on his bed face-first and tried to calm his mind.  He did not have a bond with his t’hy’la but he knew he had hurt him and hurting one’s t’hy’la was disgraceful. He loved his blonde beauty and he had screwed up.

Spock turned his face to the side, resting his cheek on the comforter, when he heard someone opened the door to his apartment.  He expected his mother to enter his bedroom but was illogical surprised to see his father come stand at the foot of his bed.

“Spock, why are in bed this early in the afternoon?”

Spock turned over and sat up on his bed, sitting cross-legged.  “I am…experiencing…distress.”

“Explain.”

Spock glanced to his father then turned his head away.  “I do not believe you would understand.”

Sarek moved around the bed and sat on the edge near his son. “What would I not understand?”

“Love.”

“I understand love, my son.”

Spock kept himself from rolling his eyes. He looked to his father and shook his head. “You married mother because it was logical.”

“Yes,” Sarek agreed.  “It was logical because I was…am in love with her.”

Sarek saw his son’s eyes widen and he internally sighed. “I believe I was in error when I told you it was merely logical.  Your mother and I wanted you to be raised the Vulcan way, but you are a child of two worlds.  I am grateful for that. And for you. Emotions run deep within our race…”

“Logic offers a serenity humans seldom experience,” Spock interrupted, remembering that what his father had told him when he was a twelve.  “The control of feelings... so that they do not control you.”

“Yes, however, love destroys all logic. Especially in a Vulcan.”

Spock nodded in agreement. 

Sarek reached a hand out and placed it on his son’s knee. “When I met your mother I was…stunned.  I had never met anyone that made me…feel.  Our first meeting, she smiled at me and my heart felt as if it would beat out of my side.  The next time I saw her, I walked into a wall because she distracted me so.”

“Jim has made me frequently return to a restaurant that I do not care for.  The stew is pleasant and so is Jim’s company but I find the smells of the patrons…lusting after the wait stuff insufferable.”

“You love James,” Sarek stated.

Spock looked to his father. “He is my t’hy’la, but I have hurt him.”

“That is why you are experiencing distress.  Why did you do to hurt him?”

“I found out he is a Starfleet cadet.  A professor and cadet cannot be involved romantically or…” _Sexually._ “He asked me on a date.”

Sarek nodded. “He is your t’hy’la. It is logical to date him.  I am certain that Starfleet would understand that such a Vulcan bond is revered.  Did you tell Jim ‘no’?”

“I accepted his invitation to dinner.”

“They how have you hurt him?”

“The date was supposed to occur a week ago. I did not attend.”

Sarek restrained himself from slapping his hand to his face at his son’s stupidity. “Have you been in contact with Jim since you stood him up?”

Spock shook his head. “I…I do not wish to see him and see how I have hurt him.”

“Go to him, my son.  It is not logical to sit here and wallow in distress.  Speak to Jim and apologize for not showing up on your date.”

“What if he…” Spock tried to say, but Sarek moved his hand to the tip of Spock’s ear and pinched it. Spock made a grumpy face and moved off his bed. He rubbed his ear and looked to his father. “Jim does not work until five this evening.”

Sarek stood up. “Then…would you like to play chess?”

Spock nodded then led his father into the living room area where his 3D chess set was.  As they took their seats, Sarek looked to his son.

“Do you require…a talk?”

Spock arched a brow. “A talk?”

“I had read that a father usually sits their son down and discuss the topic of…coitus.”

Spock’s eyes widen as Sarek continued. “Human sexuality is…”

“No,” Spock blurted out. “No. No.  I do not…no.  I…I already aware of…coitus…and…no. Please cease talking on the subject.”

Sarek nodded then looked to the chess set.


	2. Together

Spock stood outside Assets. He took in a deep breath then exhaled and went to the front door.  He entered the restaurant and went up to the hostess desk.  The regular hostess was there and when she saw him, she glared.

_I guess Jim informed his coworkers that I missed our date._

“I’m sorry, Sir,” the hostess said. “You need to leave.”

Spock arched a brow. “I would like a table in Jim’s section.”

“No.”

“You cannot refuse to seat…”

“You sonofabitch,” a loud voice said. Spock looked and saw a cantankerous looking human male coming up to him and getting into his personal space.

“Excuse me?” Spock asked. “My mother…”

“You got a lot of nerve showing up here,” the man said, anger in his eyes as he jabbed a finger in Spock’s chest. “Get lost or I’ll kick your ass.”

“I wish to speak to Jim,” Spock said, taking a step back from the man.

“Fuck…” “Bones, stop it,” Jim interrupted, walking over to them. 

The man, Bones, moved back from Spock and looked to Jim. Jim shook his head at the man then told him to go back to the bar.  Bones grumbled, glared at Spock one last time before moving away.

Spock looked Jim over and saw the blonde didn’t look happy to see him which was understandable.

“What do you want?” Jim asked, his tone emotionless.

“I would like to talk to you. Please.”

Jim looked behind him into the restaurant then sighed.  He motioned for Spock to follow and led the Vulcan through the restaurant, into the kitchen, and to an exit in the back.  They walked out the back door and into the back alley.  Jim went to a wall of a building on the other side of the small alley and leaned his back against it.  He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Spock expectantly.

Spock walked closer to his t’hy’la ad stood an arm’s length away. “I want to apologize for standing you up for out date.  I am sorry. It was…I should not have said ‘yes’ then not shown up without notice.”

“Why’d you say ‘yes’ though?”

“I find it hard to say ‘no’ to you.”

Jim huffed before shaking his head. “You hurt me. I waited over an hour for you.”

“And I am sorry.  The reason I did not show up is because you are a Starfleet cadet.”

Jim creased his eyebrows together. “What?  Do you…have a problem with Starfleet or something?”

“Negative.  I…I am in Starfleet; a commander and a professor.”

Jim’s bright blue eyes widened. “Whoa.”

“Indeed.  Starfleet regulation states that a professor and student cannot engage in romantic or sexual relations.”

Jim took in what Spock said then laughed.  While Spock enjoyed Jim’s laughter, he did not understand why the human was doing it at this time.

“Jim?”

Jim shook his head and looked at Spock. “God you’re cute.  Cute but sort of stupid.”

Spock arched a brow which made Jim smiled.

“Look, Spock…I take it you know the regulations word for word, but you messed up with this one.  I also know the regulations and that one; you only stated the first part.”

“I did?”

Jim reached his hands out and grabbed Spock’s wrists, pulling him a little closer.  “The regulation states, in its entirety, that a professor and a cadet cannot engage in romantic or sexual relations while the cadet is the professor’s student or holds any baring in the cadet’s academic career.”

Spock listened then realized Jim was right.  He had forgotten the last part of the regulation. 

“You are not my student,” Spock said. “Nor will you be.”

Jim nodded. “Nope.  As much as I’d love to be your naughty cadet, I’ll stick to the classes I need to take that aren’t yours.”

“Then,” Spock started, stepping closer to Jim. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Jim grinned. “No.”

Spock knew he had made a grumpy face because Jim smiled at him beautifully then wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck pressed his lips against his. Spock closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his t’hy’la. He lightly growled in his chest as he moved his lips against Jim’s; deepening the kiss.  Spock nearly groaned as their kissing heated up. He rubbed his hands over Jim’s bare back before settling his hands on Jim’s perfect posterior. 

Jim moaned into their kiss, everywhere Spock touched him tingled in the best way.  He broke their kiss and looked into Spock’s eyes. “I think I love you.”

“I think I love you as well,” Spock replied.

Jim smiled then moved a hand to trace over one of Spock’s pointy ears.  “I really want to just go home with you right now but I have to work until midnight.”

“I can wait.”

Jim chuckled, “Your hands say otherwise.”

Spock squeezed the firm globes before moving his hand away. He placed one on Jim’s hip then raised the other in front of him.  He held out two fingers, his index and middle together, to Jim.

Jim looked down to them then looked back to Spock. 

“This is…” Spock started to say but stopped when Jim held up two fingers of his own and pressed them to Spock’s.

“A Vulcan kiss,” Jim finished what Spock tried to say.  “My middle school report was quite thorough.”

Spock almost smiled. This human, his t’hy’la, was breathtakingly perfect.  He watched Jim lightly bite his bottom lip then pulled Spock in for another kiss.  Spock groaned and pinned Jim against the wall and claimed his t’hy’la’s mouth.  Jim moaned and rubbed up against Spock as the Vulcan moved his lips to his neck and started marking him. They got lost in each other and didn’t realized that Jim’s boss had come outside looking for them.

They did realize when Jim’s boss yelled at them. “Hey! Jim, we don’t do this on company time!”

Jim groaned in an exasperated way before pushing his new boyfriend away.  Spock reluctantly moved back and then looked to Jim’s boss, a short, fat Tellarite and arched a brow.

“Jim, back to work and tell the Vulcan to buy something or leave,” Jim’s boss fussed before turning away and walking back into the restaurant.

Jim shook his head then grabbed Spock’s hand and led him back into Assets.  Jim took him to a seat that wasn’t his and sat him down. 

“Wanna wait here or come back at midnight?”  Jim asked.

“This is not my spot.”

Jim chuckled. “I know.  I just can’t have you sitting in my section anymore.  We’re…dating now, so it’s not right for me to be your waiter.  This is Christine’s section. She’s nice and will take care of you.”

“I do not want her,” Spock said.

Jim grinned. “Well I’m glad about that, but tough. Sit here or go home.”

Spock internally sighed. “I will sit here.”

Jim leaned down and kissed Spock’s cheek then went into the bar area where Christine was standing. She looked at him and smiled.

“Why’s he in my section?” she asked.

“Because he’ll be in my _section_ tonight. Just bring him hot tea and the veggie stew.”

“What if I steal him away from you?” Christine teased Jim. 

Jim grinned. “One moment.” He then turned and walked over to Spock.  Christine watched as Jim leaned down to whisper into Spock’s pointy ear.  Jim’s other hand disappeared under the table and into Spock’s lap.  Christine’s eyes widened seeing a prominent green blush on Spock’s cheeks. Jim then moved his hand away and stood up straight.  He turned and walked back over to Christine looking quite smug.

“What did you do, Jim?”

Jim’s eyes twinkled deviously. “Oh you know, just reminded him what he’s waiting for tonight.”

* * *

 

Spock discreetly adjusted himself in his pants as he kept his eyes on the table top. Jim knew how to tempt him; whispering into his ear how he couldn’t wait for Spock to fuck him later that night.  Spock never found the act of coitus appealing. He had tried engaging in it once with T’Pring but her naked form was not pleasing to him. With Jim, though, Spock just wanted to ravish him.  Hoist him over his shoulder and take him back to his apartment for claiming.

Spock glanced up and saw Jim’s ass across the way, bent over a table.  Spock growled as he watched his t’hy’la flirt with costumers in front of him. Spock kept his control though.  Jim was working. Just working. 

Spock closed his eyes and attempted a brief mediation exercise.  He then heard Jim’s laugh. His eyes snapped open to see Jim seated in another’s lap.  Spock stood up from his chair, knocking it back onto the floor.  He ignored the eyes of the other patrons as he advanced on his mate and pulled him from the human’s lap and hoisting Jim over his shoulder. He growled at the human then turned and headed for the exit.

* * *

 

“Jim,” Bones called, seeing his friend being manhandled by the Vulcan. 

Jim smiled and waved at him from where he was over Spock’s shoulder. “I’m good, Bones. I’ll see you tomorrow or something.  New boyfriend and I will be busy tonight.”  As Spock opened the front door and walked out, Jim managed to yell into the restaurant, “Tell my boss I quit!”

Bones didn’t know what just happened but he shook his head and went back to his beer.

* * *

 

Jim chuckled as Spock tossed him onto his bed.  Spock had carried him over his shoulder all the way back to his apartment.  Jim bit his bottom lip and looked up to his new boyfriend.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded then said, “If…if I am being too eager, then please let me know. We can stop. I am more than capable of waiting.”

Jim sat up and got onto his knees on the bed.  Jim grinned at Spock and then trailed his hands down his chest to play with the low waist band of his tight, short shorts.

“We can wait.  Waiting is fine,” Jim said as Spock’s eyes went down the where his hands were.  Jim teased a corner of the shorts down on his hip and watched as Spock’s eyes darkened with lust.

“Yes. Waiting,” Spock repeated, watching Jim’s hand.

“Or…”

Spock’s eyes snapped to Jim’s mischievous blue ones. “Or?”

“Get naked, Spock.”

Spock nodded and quickly divested himself of his clothes to stand naked before his mate.  Jim licked his lips, eyeing Spock’s long, thick, double-ridged arousal jutting out from between Spock’s legs.  Spock took Jim’s staring for a few second before pouncing onto him, pinning the tease to the bed under him.  He kissed those delectable lips before trailing nips and licks along Jim’s jaw to his neck then down his chest. 

Jim moaned and arched under Spock.  He moved a hand into Spock’s bowlcut, messing up his hair and putting some pressure on the top of the Vulcan’s hair to urge him downwards.

Spock growled and obeyed Jim urging, moving his mouth to one of Jim’s nipples and latching onto it.  He licked and sucked, causing Jim to mewl under him.  He lavished attention to the other before continuing down Jim’s torso.  He licked the skin just above the edge of Jim’s waistband.

Jim panted as Spock sat up and rubbed his hands up Jim’s thighs.  He avoided touching where Jim was straining against his shorts.

“C’mon, Spock,” Jim moaned.  “Don’t be a tease.”

“You are the tease, ashayam,” Spock said before curling his fingers under the waist band of the offending shorts and slowly pulling them down.  Jim was so hard by the time Spock carefully removed the shorts from him.

Spock threw the shorts over his shoulder before gazing at Jim’s naked form before him.

“You are beautiful,” Spock said softly. 

Jim’s whole body blushed. Jim smiled at Spock. “And you’re gorgeous, Spock.”

Spock ducked his head slightly before leaning over Jim and gently kissing him. Jim trailed a hand down Spock’s chest to his erection and gripped him.  Spock groaned and moved his head away from Jim’s lips to rest in the crook of Jim’s neck.  Jim kissed Spock’s shoulder as he stroked the Vulcan’s hard cock. 

“Natural lubrication?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded.

“That’s fucking great.”

“Indeed,” Spock growled before removing Jim’s hand from him.  He sat up, intent to start preparing Jim himself but the blonde beat him to it.  He watched with lustful eyes as Jim spread his legs and started teasing his own entrancing. 

Jim’s fingers were slick with Spock’s own natural lubricant.  He grinned at Spock before slowly pushing a finger inside himself.  Spock nearly whimpered as he watched.

Jim closed his eyes and bit back a moan as he moved the finger inside him.  He added a second, scissoring them and not quite touching his sweet spot.  He went to add a third but found his wrist grabbed.  He opened his eyes and saw Spock staring at him.  Jim nodded and Spock pressed two of his own slick fingers into Jim. 

Jim arched his back as those amazing fingers found his spot insistently.  He cried out and moved his hand to his cock and stroked himself as Spock prepared him.

After a few moments, Jim felt himself getting close.  He removed his hand from himself and looked to Spock.

“I need you. Now.”

Spock nodded and reluctantly removed his fingers.  He shuffled closer to Jim, moving the blonde’s legs to wrap around his waist.  He sat up straight as he lined himself up to Jim’s entrance and slowly pushed in.  Jim gasped at the feeling at the thick, double-ridges breeching him. 

“Am I hurting you?” Spock asked, finding it hard not to just start thrusting into Jim.

“No. God, I’m good. Just…keep going.”

Spock leaned forward, pressing into Jim all the way.  He leaned down and peppered kisses along Jim’s cheeks and jaw. 

“So big,” Jim moaned, reaching his hands up and gripping Spock’s biceps.

Spock felt illogically smug at hearing that.

Jim then moved his hips a bit and cried out as Spock’s double-ridges brushed against his prostate. “Spock, move.”

The Vulcan was unable to say ‘no’ to his t’hy’la.  He pulled almost fully out before thrusting in again.  Jim was so tight and hot around him.  Jim’s grip on his arms got tighter as Spock fucked him hard.  Jim mewled as the Vulcan’s thrusts hit his prostate each time.

Spock relished in the noises he drew from his mate.

“Spock…god you’re amazing,” Jim moaned out, clenching around Spock’s thick cock.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock grunted before nipping at Jim’s neck then licking at the spot.  Jim’s toes curled as he tighten his legs around the Vulcan; whimpering as the double-ridges brushed against his spot again and again.

Jim removed his hands from Spock’s biceps and grabbed Spock’s face, crushing their mouths together while Spock began to move quicker, thrusting in and out of Jim’s body with reckless abandon. Spock growled before breaking the kiss and sitting up slightly.  He looked down to where they were joined; where Spock’s hard arousal kept disappearing into Jim.

“Mine,” Spock growled.  He reached for Jim’s hand, lacing his fingers through Jim’s fingers, and pulled them up so that they were above Jim’s head.  He held Jim like that as he continued fucking Jim hard and fast. 

Jim cried out and arched under Spock. “Ahh…Spock!” Jim threw his head back in pleasure as Spock nailed his spot.  Jim came, splattering his release onto his and Spock’s stomachs. Spock stilled at feeling Jim tighten around his cock; he groaned out his mate’s name and shot his seed deep inside his beloved. He sighed and laid his head down, nuzzling into Jim’s neck, taking in Jim’s scent.

They laid like that for a few moments, basking in the afterglow until Jim grimaced.

“You’re heavy, Spock.”

“My apologies,” Spock replied before carefully pulling out of Jim and laying on his back beside his mate.

Jim chuckled. Spock looked to him and arched a brow.

Jim turned to his side and propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Spock. “Did you think…this would happen when you came into Assets for the first time?”

“Negative. I merely wished to make a friend or two.”

Jim chuckled again. “Well, we were sort of friends…now more.”

“T’hy’la,” Spock said.

Jim quirked a brow up then said. “That means friend, right. Friend…brother…and…” Jim made a quizzical expression. “And something else.”

“You know Vulcan?” Spock asked, a little surprised.

Jim smiled. “I told you my report was thorough.  I even learned the language for extra credit. So friend, brother, and what else, ashayam?”

Spock arched both slanted brows up which made Jim huff out a light laugh.

“Spock, stop acting so cute.  I know what ashayam means, beloved.  Now tell me what the last meaning of t’hy’la is.”

“I believe you can figure it out for yourself,” Spock said, stretching out on the bed, putting his hands behind his head and looking the ceiling.

Jim grinned then put a finger on the middle of Spock’s hairy chest.  Spock raised his head and looked at it.  He watched Jim trailing the finger down to his torso to come to a rest just above his cock.

“Tell me that last meaning, Spock.”

“No,” Spock replied, curious to see what Jim would do.

Jim grinned then leaned down and lightly kissed Spock’s neck before taking Spock’s member in his hand and stroking him.

Spock sucked in a breath, closing his eyes then opening them to look at Jim. “You will bring me to pleasure with your hand if I do not tell you?  I will not tell you then.”

“Oh, Spock, this is just a little tease. What I will do is let you fuck my mouth if you do tell me the third meaning of t’hy’la.”

Spock removed his hands from behind his hand and crossed them over his chest, clenching his fists. “No.”

Jim then removed his hand, “Fine. No face fucking then.”

“Lover,” Spock caved, his penis winning by wanting to be buried him Jim’s warm mouth.

Jim grinned then moved down the bed to give Spock his reward.

* * *

 

A few hours later Jim and Spock sat in the kitchen at the small table Spock had.  Jim had managed to whip them up something to eat with what Spock had in the kitchen. Jim had put on Spock’s sweater and only the sweater while Spock wore a robe.  Jim played footsie with his lover under the table while they ate.

“So we’re t’hy’la, huh?” Jim asked.

“Yes.”

“Friend, brother, lover.”

Spock nodded. “T’hy’la are the most revered of Vulcan bonds.”

Jim’s eyes widened and started to panic slightly.  “Bond?”

Spock reached a hand out and touched Jim’s on the table. “I do not wish a bond so soon, Jim. We have only just became romantically involved.”

Jim eyes twinkled as he turned his hand over and gently touched his finger tips to Spock’s. “So you’re okay with going slow?”

“My knowledge of a relationship going slow is that we would not have engaged in sexual contact so soon.”

Jim grinned. “Okay, not so slow. We should talk more then. Get to know each other better. Get the emotional intimacy up where our sexual intimacy is.”

“That is logical.”

“Yeah, well I’m a logical guy,” Jim chuckled.

“You are not,” Spock replied, giving Jim an almost smile.

Jim smiled back. “Can I spend the night?  I don’t have any classes tomorrow.”

“It would please me greatly to have you stay the night, t’hy’la.”

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Jim and Spock met the Vulcan’s parents for lunch at a bistro near the Vulcan embassy. Spock chatted with his father about Federation diplomatic events while ignoring their humans.  Jim and Amanda where seated next to one another and Amanda was showing Jim baby pictures.

“Oh, look at that grumpy little face,” Jim cooed at picture of little Spock.

“If you think that is cute,” Amanda said before swiping to a new image.  Jim made an ‘aw’ sound as seeing a pouting Spock, bundled in winter clothes, standing in the snow.

“You’ll have to send me some baby pictures of yours, Jim,” Amanda told her son’s boyfriend.

“I will.  I just have to get my mom to send some.  So how long are you and Sarek staying in San Francisco?”

“Just another week then back to Vulcan.  The academy will be having a break soon, right?  You must come to Vulcan and visit.  Spock hasn’t been home in years.”

Jim looked to Spock. “And why is that?”

Spock opened his mouth but found he didn’t know how to respond so he closed his mouth. Jim shook his head then looked back to Amanda.

“Now that he has me, I will make sure he comes home more often.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Amanda smiled and said.  She glanced to her mate and mentally nudged him.

Sarek sat up straighter then added, “I am also glad to hear that as well.”

Spock looked to his father and nodded.  He was pleased to rebuilding a relationship with him.  He then felt Jim’s foot nudge him under the table.  He turned his attention back to his mate and arched a brow.

Jim just grinned then focused on his food.

“Jim, may I ask a question?” Sarek asked.

Jim nodded, looking to his future father-in-law.

“The restaurant you work at…”

“Used to work at,” Jim interrupted. “I quit last night as Spock was carrying me out it.”

Amanda chuckled as Sarek merely raised a brow before continuing. “The restaurant you used to work at…why the uniforms?”

Amanda laughed and looked away as Spock blushed. 

Jim grinned, “The uniforms? What about them?”

“Why so short? For what purpose does that serve in the food service industry?”

Jim looked to laughing Amanda. “Does he honestly not understand?”

She kept laughing but managed to nod her head.

Jim looked back to Sarek. “It’s in the name of the restaurant. _Assets_. Our bodies are assets. Sexy assets.”

Sarek arched a brow.

“We use our bodies to keep customers in the restaurant.  Flirt with them, sit in their laps, etcetera.  Make them buy more food. Expensive food. Keep them coming back for more.”

“Illogical,” Sarek said.  “I found none of the wait staff aesthetically pleasing enough to fall for their…assets.”

Jim nodded then turned to his future mother-in-law. “If you’d like, Amanda, how about I get you a complimentary uniform?  It’ll say Amanda across the butt of the short shorts.”

Spock heard a crack and looked to see his father had broken a piece of their wooden table from gripping it hard.

Amanda glanced to Sarek before looking to Jim. “I’d like that. I’ll need a short, tight top as well.”

“Yeah, no problem.  You need to extenuate your girls. What are you…a C cup?”

“I am, Jim. You’re good at…OH!” Amanda let out a surprised sound as Sarek had stood up suddenly from his chair, growled, and then hoisted his wife over his shoulder and carried her out of the restaurant.  Jim laughed, watching them leave before looking to Spock and ceasing his laughter.

“You look upset,” Jim said. “Parents have sex, Spock. How do you think you came to be here?”

Spock’s eyes twitched. “A sehlat.”

Jim laughed, “No, seriously.”

“A. Sehlat.”

Jim bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Okay. Okay. A sehlat brought you to your parents because your parents are celibate.”

“Yes.”

“Want to go back your apartment? T’hy’la.”

Spock nodded. He paid their check then took Jim back home and punished his naughty cadet.

* * *

 

Spock eyed the cantankerous man before him. Doctor Leonard McCoy, Bones, insisted on meeting him to make sure Spock would treat Jim right. So far, neither Vulcan nor Human had spoken to each other. Content to just stare as Jim went to get Spock a tea and Bones a beer from the bar they were in. 

Spock arched a brow which caused Bones to grumble under his breath.

“Yes, Doctor?” Spock asked.

Bones leaned forward slightly, getting closer to Spock across the table. “You hurt him, I hurt you.”

Spock glanced to Jim and saw his mate was still busy.  He looked back to Bones and leaned closer. “I would never hurt my mate.  It would kill me to do so.  I will, however, harm you if you try and take him from me.”

Bones made a quizzical expression. “What? Take him from you? I don’t like the kid like that.”

“Good. Now, may I ask a question?”

“Shoot.”

Spock raised a brow and thought how illogical human idioms were. “Why are you so protective of someone who is merely a friend?”

“He’s more than a friend,” Bones said which made Spock growl at him.  Bones shook his head. “Not like that. I mean he’s like my little brother.  Last year he was dating this guy and it ended badly.  Jim was hurt.”

“How hurt?” Spock nearly snarled.

“Not physically. Emotionally.  The guy strung him a long and it was just a mess.  Jim doesn’t deserve that.  So that’s why I want to make sure you’ll treat him right. He’s got a good heart and needs you, us, to look out for him.”

“Indeed.”

“God, what are ya’ll talking about?” Jim fussed, coming back to their booth and putting their drinks down. “I’m not some damsel princess that needs rescuing or saving.  I can hold my own.”

Spock eyed Jim then looked back to Bones. “He does resemble animated Terran films that depict pretty princesses.”

“Spock,” Jim tried but Bones laughed and nodded.

“He does.  My daughter calls him Princess Jim.”

“Bones…” Jim tried again.

“Fascinating,” Spock interrupted, speaking to Bones.  “Other than his ex, is there anything else I should know in order to be a better romantic partner to my princess?”

“Stop it!” Jim fussed but was ignored.

Bones pulled out a PADD from a bag he had with him. “Oh, let me tell you,” he said with a smile. “Kid has got so many allergies, you wouldn’t believe it.”

Jim plopped down in the seat next to Spock and let out an exasperated sigh as his mate and best friend starting discussing him as if he wasn’t even there.

 _No sex for Spock tonight,_ Jim thought then took it back. No reason to punish himself.  _I’ll just make a stop, get some handcuffs, and cuff Spock to his headboard.  That’ll teach him._

* * *

 It didn’t teach him.

* * *

 

**Twenty Years Later**

Jim groaned as he tried pulling on his old uniform shorts from Assets. Jim got them up his thigh but found he couldn’t get his ass into them.  It was his and Spock’s anniversary and he wanted to do something naughty for his husband.

“C’mon, Jim. You’re only forty-four. You will fit,” Jim fussed at himself before finally pulling the offending shorts completely on.  He sighed in relief then looked at himself in the floor to ceiling mirror in the bathroom.  He may not have a six pack anymore, but he was still toned…and slightly bigger than he was when he and Spock first met.

“I still got it,” Jim said. "My assets still rock."

“Why are you talking to yourself, t’hy’la,” Spock called through the doorway.

“No reason. Just…I’ll be about in a minute so get into bed.”

 _We already engage in anniversary coitus this morning, t’hy’la_ , Spock said through their bond.

_Spock, are you actually saying no to sex?_

.

.

.

 _Please come out soon, ashayam_ , Spock then said.

Jim grinned and waited a few moments then turned and opened the door. Ignoring how uncomfortable the tight shorts were on him, he posed sexily for his mate who laid on their bed in just pajama bottoms.

“What do you think?” Jim asked before slowly walking towards the bed.

Spock arched brow.  Jim did a quick turn for his mate then stood at the foot of the bed with his hands on his hips.

“Well, Spock?”

“They are your old uniform shorts.”

“Yep.”

“They are too small for you.”

Jim narrowed his eyes, “You saying my ass is fat?”

“You are not twenty-four anymore, however I greatly enjoy your posterior.”

Jim snorted. “More cushion for the pushin’, huh?”

 “Indeed,” Spock replied then gave his mate a small smirk. “Crawl to me, t’hy’la.”

Jim grinned back and leaned forward, placing his hands on the bed.  They both then heard a distinct ripping sound from behind Jim. Jim groaned and leaned forward more, placing his head on the bed in frustration.  He didn’t hear their bedroom open.

He did hear his and Spock’s four year old son laugh. “Daddy, your butt is showing!”

Jim lifted his head and looked to Spock.  He glared as he saw his mate was holding a hand to his mouth, face green, trying to keep from laughing out loud.

“Daddy, I can see your butt,” their son said, coming to stand next to Jim who was still leaning forward on the bed. Their son poked his side. “Daddy, your butt is too big for those.”

Jim stood up straight and shook his head. “My butt isn’t big, SJ.”  

“It is daddy, but I love you anyway,” SJ said, looking up to his daddy with big blue eyes. 

“Thank you, sweetie.  Can you go hit your father with some pillows while I put my pajamas on then I'll put you back to bed."

"can you read me another story?"

"Of course."

SJ smiled at his daddy then went over to where his sa-mekh was laughing on the bed and started hitting him with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! :) Hope you liked the ending. I had trouble coming up with one so this just happened and I thought it was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are most appreciated :)


End file.
